Scott O'Neill
Scott O'Neill is a former Corrections Officer at Litchfield Penitentiary. He is portrayed by Joel Marsh Garland. Personality Scott O'Neill is one of the kinder guards, and tends to look out for others and will try not to hurt another person. He shows some distrust towards the administration, and does not like to give shots to inmates. Early in Season One, he apparently hurts CO Wanda Bell's feelings and is shown having remorse. He tends to have a lot of pet peeves, and gets very angry at odd things like nuns and anything red velvet flavored. Other than that, he is very friendly towards inmates but is not afraid to protect himself and his friends. Physical Appearance Scott O'Neill is overweight with reddish brown hair. He has blue eyes, and is most often wearing a CO uniform. Biography An overweight and generally good-natured corrections officer who is in a relationship with former fellow CO Wanda Bell. He is frequently shown eating, despite claiming to be on different fad diets. In "Fool Me Once", O'Neill saves his co-worker Susan Fischer from being choked by Miss Claudette. Season Two In the Season Two finale, he is assigned to watch a group of nuns protesting outside the gate and taunts them with songs and insults about his own unhappy Catholic upbringing. ("We Have Manners. We're Polite.") Season Three O'Neill joins the guard's union against MCC's policies. He walks out among the other guards and snorts at Caputo. ("Trust No Bitch") Season Four As the escape of all the inmates begin, O'Neill and Bell hear the alarms blaring, but choose to ignore it and leave. ("Work That Body for Me") In Season Four, he was mentioned as diagnosed with a kidney stone by Donaldson and was suffering without any medical insurance. ("(Don't) Say Anything") Season Five With no one else to turn to, Baxter Bayley arrives at Bell and O'Neill's home for comfort. They seem to be very insensitive and patronize him a little despite knowing he killed Poussey Washington. ("Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally") During that visit, it is learned that Scott and Wanda are now married and expecting a baby, which O'Neill affectionately refers to as "muffin". Relationships *Wanda Bell (Wife) Friends *Wade Donaldson *Kowalski *Charles Ford *Elique Maxwell *Baxter Bayley *Joel Luschek *Susan Fischer *Piper Chapman Enemies *Joe Caputo *Charlie Coates Trivia * He has a fondness for War Memorabilia, as stated in the Prison Newsletter in "Take a Break From Your Values". * He has an issue with anything red velvet flavored, as he thinks it's a bullshit flavor. * His favorite books are Heart of Darkness, Crime and Punishment, all Ian Fleming and the early Clive Cussler * His favorite movie is The Dark Crystal * His favorite food is Italian meatball soup * His hobbies include hanging out with friends, watching football, vacationing and Civil War re-enactment. Memorable quotes Category:Litchfield Staff - Minimum Security Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Civilians Category:Season 7 Characters